


An Apple a Day

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short Ficlet, funny i think, implied Spock/Uhura - Freeform, improper use of logic, kind of, passive aggressive Spock, spoilers for ST:Beyond, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is tired of Bones' medling, so Kirk tells him the old proverb. Ficlet featuring slight spoilers for Star Trek: Beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

If irritation were logical, Spock would be irritated. Ever since he and Nyota had been reunited as a couple, Leonard McCoy had made it his personal mission to give Spock romantic advice of every kind, and it was getting to be too much.  
Of course, Spock had a level of affection for all of his friends aboard the Enterprise, including the Doctor. However, this affection did not mean that he appreciated or liked the Doctor's interference in his personal life. After all, who would?  
Finally, Spock had decided that he'd had enough of the medling Dr Leonard McCoy, and decided to inform the Captain of his problem. He had no desire to get his friend into any trouble, but he did want the medling to stop.  
However, when he informed Captain Kirk of the 'issue', the Captain laughed. "Spock," he said, "there's an old Earth saying that may be helpful and I implore you to take it how you may. An apple a day keeps the Doctor away."  
With that, Captain Kirk had left to attend to his duties, leaving Spock to ponder his words as he went about performing his own duties.

A few hours later, Spock went into the Enterprise's mess hall and took an apple from the fruit basket before going to sit across from Dr McCoy, as he sometimes did.  
"Hello Doctor," he said courtiously, "how has your day been so far?"  
"It's been just fine Spock," Leonard replied, "what about yours?"  
"Satisfactory," Spock replied, taking a large bite of the apple. He continued doing this, and each time, Leonard became more and more suspicious.  
"Spock, are you okay?" he finally asked after Spock had eaten half of the apple.  
"I'm doing just fine Doctor," the Vulcan replied, "just eating an apple. After all, it's the logical thing to do."  
Leonard shook his head and stood up, walking out of the mess hall. Spock allowed a tiny grin to grace his features. He was surprised, he supposed, that the Captain's advice had worked.  
Now, all that was left to do was ensure that the Enterprise A's apple stock was strong. He would be needing it. 


End file.
